Night after night
by marie.soledad
Summary: Songfic zu "Night after Night" von Papermoon. Joey ist depressiv, die Hölle Zuhause zermürbt ihn und er fleht eigentlich nur noch darum, dass es aufhört. In seiner Verzweiflung schreibt er Seto Kaiba einen Brief, doch der reagiert nicht...


Marisol Zauner Night after Night

**Night after Night**

Du hörst mich nicht.

Ich weiß nicht, warum du meine Hilfeschreie ignorierst. Wahrscheinlich ist es dir einfach egal.

Ich hab mich hingesetzt und dir einen Brief geschrieben, in dem ich dich um Hilfe bat.

In dem ich dir alles erzählte, von meinem Vater, von meinem Leben.

Von meinem Schmerz und meiner Einsamkeit.

Ich frage mich, ob du auch so alleine bist und dir niemand hilft?

Wie soll es weitergehen, wenn du mich wie jeder andere ignorierst, wenn keiner mir zuhören will?

_All alone I have tried to write a few words to you  
All alone I have tried to live with the pain  
I wonder now are you alone is somebody with you  
I wonder now how can I go on when you're not around  
_

Er hat wieder zugeschlagen, hat meine Schreie und mein Flehen ignoriert. Betrunken, wie er war – wie üblich.

Und jetzt kauere ich auf meinem Bett, leise vor mich hinweinend und flehe, dass irgendjemand mir hilft.

Dass mich irgendjemand aus meiner Hölle holt.

Kannst du meine stummen Schreie nicht hören?

Kannst du die Wunden nicht sehen?

Ich warte auf jemanden, der kommt und mich einfach nur festhält, doch es kommt nie jemand. Ich bin allein.

_Night after night I am waiting for someone to hold me  
I'm calling you day after day after day  
Can't you hear me  
_

Wie kannst du weiterleben in der Gewissheit, dass du mich im Stich gelassen hast, als ich dich am nötigsten brauchte? Wie kannst du so stark erscheinen, wenn du innerlich so gleichgültig bist? Oder gefällt es dir, mich leiden zu sehen?

Meine Welt ist schon so lange ohne Farbe, nur in Schwarzweiß. Ich finde den Weg zurück nicht mehr. Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wie sich ein normales Leben anfühlt, eine Welt, in der man geliebt wird, in der es keine dunklen Geheimnisse gibt.

Wenn ich aus dem Fenster sehe, ist dort nur ein grauer Häuserblock, heruntergekommen wie alles.

Ich drehe mich um und sehe in Gedanken endlose grüne Hügel, einen blauen Himmel mit strahlender Sonne anstatt dem grauen Großstadtsmog.

Eine Traumwelt, in der ich schon so lange lebe um all den Schmerz zu ertragen, dass mir die Realität fremd geworden ist. Ich flüchte vor dem Sturm, der wieder über mich hereinbricht, wenn er zurück kommt, einfach so, weil ich ich bin.

_Tell me now how can you be strong when somebody needs you  
Tell me now where do I belong can't find my way home  
I run away away from the storm  
Turn around see the hills  
See the sky see the sun  
_

Schreie, der Geruch nach Alkohol. Wut. Schmerz. Blut. Wieder drischt er sinnlos auf mich ein, erträgt sein eigenes Leben nicht und versucht, es aus mir herauszuprügeln. Ich schreie vor Verzweiflung, doch niemand hört mich, oder ignorieren sie es alle, so wie du es tust?

Ich kann nicht mehr. Selbst meine Traumwelt schützt mich nicht vor dem Schmerz und der Erniedrigung durch dich.

Ich kann nur noch weinen.

Warum ist niemand da, um mich in den Arm zu nehmen und mir zu sagen, dass alles gut wird? Warum bin gerade ich so allein?

_Night after night I am waiting for someone to hold me  
I'm calling you day after day after day  
Can't you hear me _

Manchmal zweifle ich immer noch daran, dass das alles wahr ist. Manchmal rede ich mir ein, dass das alles nur ein langer dunkler Alptraum ist, aus dem ich irgendwann erwache. Doch wann?

Ich glaube immer noch, dass du kommen wirst um mich hier rauszuholen. Obwohl mein Verstand schreit, dass du es nicht wirst.

Ich hoffe immer noch….aufzuwachen….

_I can't believe is it true this paperback story  
I can't belie__ve is it true that you are gone_

Jede Nacht ertrinke ich weiter in meinem schlimmsten Alptraum, der mein Leben ist. Jede Nacht sterbe ich ein bisschen mehr.

Jeden Tag versinke ich mehr in meinem Tagtraum. Jeden Tag entferne ich mich ein Stück mehr von euch allen.

Ich bin schon längst verloren. Vielleicht weißt du das auch und rettest mich deshalb nicht, möglich ist alles.

_Night after night I am waiting for someone to hold me  
I'm calling you day after day after day  
Can't you hear me  
_

Irgendwann werde ich wahnsinnig werden, ganz bestimmt. Vielleicht bin ich es auch schon längst, wer kann das schon sagen.

Neun von zehn Stimmen in meinem Kopf sagen, ich bin es nicht, die zehnte summt leise vor sich hin:

_Night after night after night ...  
Day after day after day_

2


End file.
